Moving Foward
by whiteknightredcross
Summary: take's place after Marvel Secret Empire and DC Rebirth, two heroes with more in common then they realize find how to live after the events of the life changing events that rocked both worlds. do not own all rights to marvel and dc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, all rights to marvel and dc. thanks for stopping by, i hope you enjoy. it takes place marvel after Marvel's Secret Empire and DC's rebirth.**

CA

It had been six months since Hydra's plan was foiled, their evil dopple ganger Steve Rodgers beaten by the one and only Steve Rodgers. He knew the road would be rough to fix what his dopple ganger did. But it was what he did see coming that nearly broke him inside. Sharon couldn't look at him without seeing the dopple ganger. She had left him for near three months by now. He understood why, but it didn't stop the pain. His own team second guessing him with their looks, no one saying it out loud but it was in their eyes, their actions. They used to jump at his word and not even look. Now they looked and thought before they jumped. The loyalty was gone. To truly let the teams survive he had took himself out of the team. He benched himself for the sake of the others. The only four that didn't blame him or treat him different were Bucky, Spider Man, Wanda and Clint. He'd like to think Logan wouldn't treat him different but Logan was still dead.

Tony wasn't even there to argue with, or lean on. Just a holographic computer that acted and talked like he did. Steve found an older Avenger safe house and decided to stay there out of the way. The morning started like normal, coffee black. He likes how the mountain water worked with the coffee better than the city water they had in New York. The smell hit him every morning then he'd go for a five-mile jog. Only go into town for supplies when he needed them. He had been there a month when the call came. The Avengers and just gone a round with a cosmic entity that had his heart set on enslaving earth. They stopped it of course but took their licks for it. Most of the main squad was injured, they needed the reservists and Steve was at the top of the list. He didn't even remember putting himself on the list. Must have been the holographic Tony. He grabbed his suit and his shield and answered the call. He took a Quin jet back to New York and was greeted warmly, mostly. Spider Man hugged him, it seemed the wall crawler was called in too. He rarely had time to get a full roster on who was with him before they got a call. He had Spider Man, Iron Man (holographic tony), Mocking Bird, Vision, and the new Wasp.

As they flew to the cause of the call they found a group of villains trying to pull off a prison break from a super powered prisoner transport company. The transport had AIM agents all over it. Once they saw the Avengers Q jet coming in they turned their blasters on it. The shields held till AIM deployed a new weapon and nearly cut it in half with a single pass of the beam. Iron Man, Mocking bird, Wasp and Vision deployed by air where Cap jumped, and Spider Man caught a web line. The AIM agents tried to come up with a counter line but between Iron Man leading the areal team and Cap on the ground their plan failed miserably. Steve enjoyed being next to Spider Man, the one liners and bad punch lines made him feel like the old days and the world was right again.  
"Good to have you back old man, missed you" Holographic Tony said over the Avenger line on a private line to Captain.  
"Good to be back, any chance we can just go around and attack AIM bases or Hydra bases like the old days." Steve asked back as he deflected the new beam weapon with his shield and aimed it at the AIM air transport sending it crashing down the street cutting off AIM's escape. Once the AIM agents saw this they began to surrender.  
"That's what happens when you mess with the classics" Holographic Tony boasted loudly. Then a portal split open near Captain America and he thought he could make out a battle going one in what looked like Washington DC.

WW

Early that morning on a secluded beach on the eastern sea board of the United States, Diana sat watching the waves. Her toes in the sand as the wind blew her night robe around as the salty air woke her up. She heard an alarm going off in her little beach shack and went back to it to answer.  
"There has been an attack on the White House, can you assist?" Martian Manhunter asked, stoic as ever.  
"Tell them I'll be right there." She responded and suited up and flew off for battle. She had been coming here often, it was easier not to think about him here. Her Super Man, not the new one. The new Clark was good, just and good as hers. But this Clark was married to Louis and they had a boy. He was darling, but he wasn't hers. She spent most her time getting Bruce used to the new Clark and to trust him that it was easy to ignore what she was going through. The thought of the battle ahead made her thoughts fade and she prepped for it the way she always did. When she arrived, she surveyed the scene. Super Man and Green Lantern were already on site engaged in battle. She didn't recognize these enemies but they were working with a mother box, but it was tied into something else. It had a steady portal open of these creatures coming through attacking. There were a few men working the portal, each with a Fiatux emblem on their cloaks. She shook her head, demons. She swooped in and began to push back the tide of creatures with Super Man, her sword and shield in hand she forced back the creatures. She kept it to non-lethal blows for Clark. He smiled at her for it. His smile matched her Super Man's smile. Super Man is Super Man and he always values every life, no matter who they are.

She continued to push back as Green lantern using his ring constructed a green bull dozer and began pushing the creatures back into the hole. The portal shook as the creatures were pushed back in as a spray of blood came out of the portal and it began to stretch farther open. A large head poked through, it horns came first then nostrils with a smoke that smelled full of sulfur. Diana thought it was a dragon at first then smiled and charged. The creature opened its jaw and breathed hell fire at her. She dropped and crouched behind her shield. A few hairs where singed, but immediately a green barrier from Hal the Green Lantern went up covering her. Once the flamed died out she resumed her attack and flew straight at the beast and took a swipe of her sword and relieved the giant creature of two of its teeth. It hissed in pain and it began to crawl its way out through. Quickly she threw her sword and struck on of the men in cloaks. His dead body slammed into the mother box controller and sent the portal wild. It shut, cutting off the tail and some of the back legs of the creature. Then it reopened with a thunder crack. It had an image of a city she couldn't make out. She didn't have time to focus as the large creature wailed and shot hell fire from its mouth in pain and anger. Super Man went after the cloaked men to stop the portals all together. Green Lantern was shielding the white house from the full attack of the creature. She raised her shield to block the fire when the creature raised its mighty paw and slapped her and the shield right through the portal.

"Diana!" Super Man yelled as she went through the portal hole. Another two portals opened as well now counting in the three.  
"Supe's we gotta close the portals!" Green Lantern shouted, he now had a green muzzle on the beast. Using it to slam the creatures head into the ground.  
"We can't until Diana's back!" Super Man yelled back as he grabbed the cloaked man, "Bring my friend back now!" Super Man demanded his eyes glowing red. The cloaked man nodded and Superman dropped him and he began to go over the machine, he looked at it. Then stuttered.  
"Blood is in the circuits and its shorting, it's going to explode and cause reaction. The portal is unstable, there is no telling what time she has left before it closes." He said with fear.

CA

A woman came flying through the portal and slammed into Cap. They both tumbled on the floor and rolled. Steve looked up and finally saw the woman that hit him and his mouth froze before he could speak. Jet black hair, fair skin. She had eyes that looked hungry for a fight. Her suits colors mimicked his, but there was definitely less to her suit. He stood first and offered her his hand to stand, she ignored it and shook off the crash and stood on her own.  
"Hot damn! Tell me there's another beautiful woman to fly out and hit me." Halo Tony said shamelessly.  
"By Hera that creature has a punch. Round two demon." The woman looked around and saw Steve and she stopped for a minute, she looked around and saw the other Avengers.  
"What city is this?" She asked.  
"New York miss, can I help you." Steve answered.  
"Then I must travel back to DC through the portal, Demons are attacking the great white house." She grabbed a shield and took off flying back into the portal to DC. Steve looked down and saw she took his shield not hers. He shrugged and grabbed hers and took off running for the portal.  
"Steve wait!" Halo Tony yelled.  
"She has my shield, plus DC is under attack. I can't sit that out." He said as he jumped through the portal after her. The portal closed behind him and Halo Tony screamed.  
"Nooooo! There's no attack on DC. Damn it Cap we just got you back." Halo Tony said as he watched his friend disappear through an unknown portal.

WW

Wonder Woman came flying out of the portal and flue straight for the creature. She had the shield up and thought it felt lite using herself as a human bullet as the shield as the tip. She aborted as she saw that Green Lantern had knocked it out cold and was standing on it like a gladiator champion. There was an explosion and with a crack that sounded like thunder all the portals closed. The machine attached to the mother box blew up killing all the cultists around it. Superman wiped the ash off and flew over to Diana.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"I am well, glad to see you both fared well without me." Wonder Woman joked.  
"New shield?" Superman questioned. She looked down and was stunned.  
"By Hera, when I hit the flag man we must have mixed up shields." She said puzzled looking back. Then noticing the man there standing with her shield.  
"Oh my god, who the hell is that?" Green Lantern said out loud.  
"Son, you shouldn't use the lord's name like that, and my name is Captain America." Steve answered.  
"Son? Son? Who do you think your talking to?" Green Lantern mouthed off.  
"Calm yourself Green Lantern, he is a hero from the other world." Wonder Woman said as she flew down and offered him his shield back. He nodded and switch shields.  
"I'm Wonder Woman. That is Green Lantern. That is Superman. We are members of the Justice League." She said extending her hand.  
"Justice League, I like it. It's complete, solid good name for a team." Steve said as he shook her hand back. He looked around and noticed the differences yet the similarities.  
"Well looks like you all didn't need my help after all. I take it that the machine responsible for the whole was the one that blew up?" Steve asked as he walked, he pulled his mask back and looked at the American flag wave in the wind in front of the white house.

Green Lantern face palmed and shook his head. He looked at Superman and Wonder woman like the man was crazy.  
"Bro secret identity mean anything to you on your world? Jeeze!" Green Lantern said in disbelief.  
"Son, I told you about using the Lord's name." Steve looked at the Lantern.  
"What are you going to do about it Boy scout?" Green Lantern flew down to except the man's challenge. His concentration fell off the creature and Wonder Woman slide between the two. Green Lantern backed off and still sneered at Steve. Cap looked at him back then past him, and faster than either could react he hurled his shield and it narrowly missed Lantern and Wonder Woman and ricocheted off the ground up into the chin of the creature knocking it back out. Then the shield on the rebound bounced back and Cap caught it and slide it on his back. Before Lantern could cry out Wonder Woman nodded in approval.  
"Nice shot Captain." She said with a smile.  
"Thanks Wonder Woman, I hope you all know someone who could help get me home." He said as he stood there thinking about how to get home. Wonder Woman saw the concern on his face as did Superman.  
"Well Captain, we do have friends who should be able to. We just need to get the leftover parts to them. Would you mind coming with us to the Hall of Justice?" Superman asked.  
"Of course Superman, I'd be honored." Captain said.  
"I bet he's not a real Captain." Green Lantern said under his breath. Captain America smiled.  
"Son you remind me of my friend Hawk Eye, same personality. Captain Steve Rodgers US Army, I fought with the Howling Commandos against Hitler in World War 2." Steve said as he reached his hand forward towards Green Lantern. The three heroes stood stunned, Green Lanterns mouth fell open.  
"Wait World War 2?" Green Lantern questioned as he shook the man's hand.  
"Yes sir, against the Nazi's. Did this world not have the World Wars?" Steven asked.  
"Yes Captain Rodgers it did, and you and I have more in common then you know. Allow me to accompany you to the Hall of Justice. We can trade stories as old warriors do. I am Princess Diana of Themyscira. But Diana would do fine." She said as Green Lanterned face palmed again mumbling about secret identities. Superman told them he would take the creature to STAR labs then meet them at the Hall. Green Lantern made up as excuse to not make it back to the hall and flew off. Wonder Woman and Cap took the pieces back to the hall, to meet with other members of the justice league that might be able to help.

 **Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed let me know to keep going this was a test run on a idea that's been playing around in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry took so long thank you for your feedback. work consumed me. here is the next chapter. (i do not own)**

Chapter 2  
WW

"This is why I don't like magic. Batman can't even find the guy's DNA match on him anywhere. He's not even from one of our different realities. If Batman can't do it, I for sure can't. But I'll run it again." Cyborg said as he put the Captain's DNA back in the system for another search. Wonder Woman patted his shoulder in thanks. She paced anxiously in the control room while Cyborg searched his systems for any sign of Steve Rodgers. He didn't even need to touch the computer, he was linked wirelessly and slightly aggravated he had to run the DNA for a tenth time. But he sure wasn't going to tell Wonder Woman no. Superman looked at the clock again.  
"So, they fused magic with a mother box they stole from one of Lexcorp's facilities. Has anyone been able to get a hold of Zatana or even Constantine?" Superman asked.  
"No, the dark team is off world right now." Cyborg answered as he looked at it puzzled.  
"What about Dr. Fate?" Cyborg offered.  
"We have a message out, he'll be here when he finishes with repairing a dimensional wall." Wonder Woman answered, then asked. "What is taking Batman so long?"  
"It was your idea to have Batman interview him. I'm surprised Batman got here so fast." Superman said with a smirk.  
"If Batman clears him then the rest of the league will be fine with him here." Diana said as she turned on a heel again pacing still.  
"You got my vote, I dig the colors. His shield though is a master piece of art and science. The design and precision, it is perfect. That metal though, I am jealous. We don't have anything like it here. I'm wishing my own plating was made from the same stuff. It makes your shield look like it came from a flea market." Cyborg said admiring Cap's shield.  
"My shield was made from the best Amazonian smiths." Diana defended her shield.  
"Men one, amazon zero." Cyborg said joking and went to high five Superman but got left hanging. He looked at him sour.  
"I'm a Kryptonian, and I know better than to insult Diana's gear." Superman said as he motioned at a slightly agitated Amazonian Princess. Cyborg took the hint and returned to his computer and began to whistle awkwardly. Diana waited for the cyborg to be occupied before winking at Superman for helping her tease the youngest member of the team. It had been a while since Clark had seen her smile like this, he even questioned if he had ever seen her smile like this in the short time he's known this version of her.

The smile he shot back hit her harder than it should have but she didn't show. Another reminder he wasn't her Superman. But she thought of the Captain, his blonder hair and blue eyes. The pain didn't seem as bad. She laughed out loud for a moment then awkwardly got quiet as the other two looked at her off for a moment. She found it funny asking herself, 'what is it with her finding American army soldiers named Steve that fight Germans.' Superman walked over next to her.  
"I like him, I think we should see if he would like to join us till we find a way to get him home. Be a good fit." Superman said. As Batman walked in quietly.  
"That's because he's a boy scout like you. He believes he is who he says he is. But I agree with Superman, he would be a solid ally while he's here." Batman looked at the wreckage of the mother box and the other machine that was attached to it.  
"He's dealt with magic too, he knows this might have been a one-way trip. He almost seems relieved. Which means something bad happened where he came from. Diana has my vote." Batman said as he moved to leave.  
"Wait, something bad happened and you're okay with him with us." Cyborg looked at Batman strangely curious on why the Dark Knight was so easily giving his vote. Batman turned for a moment.  
"If he's with us then we can watch him better, and two he punched Hitler. That makes him okay in my book. And three, he really hates bullies." Batman said the Hitler part with a smile and headed for the door.  
"Well if I lived during World War 2, I'd have punched him too." Cyborg said still jealous on how easy Batman was on the Captain. "Batman likes this guy, Hal's going to choke on his lunch."

Wonder Woman and Superman began to laugh hard. When they finished Superman patted cyborg on the shoulder.  
"Send out a message to who can attend, we will offer him a membership tonight at the watch tower. I need to get back to Metropolis. Diana, since you two have more in common I trust you will help him ease into things here?" Superman said. She nodded as she headed to the other room where Steve was. She entered he was sitting at the table. Still in suit with his mask off, his shield next to him. He was going through a tablet looking at their history. He looked up and smiled.  
"Diana, for as different your world is it's the same. You guys have meta-humans, we have mutants. We have aliens to. You guys have Green Lanterns, we have the Nova Corp. It really is mind blowing. You have the anchor of your team, we have ours. My Avengers is what your Justice League is. You'd get along Thor great. Tony not so much, but he'd try to get along with you." Steve laughed as she rolled her eyes at the last part.  
"So, Steve, Batman and Superman want to extend you an offer to join the Justice League while you are here. Our friends are still going to try to get you home. But we want you to know you have a home here with us till then. You've made a good impression on the two of them quickly." She said smiling.  
"Batman is dedicated to his calling, he's very intelligent as well. I'd hate to get on his bad side. The way the rest of you respond to him speaks more about him then anything he could say. Superman is dedicated as well, the same call just a different path. They remind me of me and my friend Tony at home. I pray to god they don't ever go to war with each other. It's hard to get past." Steve said as his smile faded.

"Is that what happened, was that why you weren't too upset about the possibility of a one-way trip." Diana asked bluntly. Then quickly realized how blunt she was and before she could apologize.  
"No, the civil war between me and tony was over something else. The whole world paid for that fight. Recently my greatest enemy made a clone of me and near took over the nation with it while I was absent. I was able to get back in the fight at the end and beat the clone. But with my face, my hands he killed my friends. He betrayed my nation, my allies. He gave it to a Nazi regime. Now all people see are him when they look at me. I can't lead my team or allies any more. They question me in battle, they don't mean to but now they are scared of my orders. That clone led those loyal to me astray, and they sold their souls on his word thinking it was mine." Steve got quiet, his fist clenched wanting to hit something. But her hand on his shoulder calmed him.  
"Let us go get ice cream. I have found it helps." Diana said. She took his words to heart, she seen imposters before and know the damage they do. This man was his worlds Superman, their teams moral compass. He nodded and stood.  
"We are going to need to get you some clothes. You look like Batman's size, I'll go barrow some from his locker. He always has extras, he can afford it." She said and left quickly. She came back and dropped them off. Once he was dressed they took off.

As they walked around a park with ice cream, Diana was quizzing him on his shield.  
"So, your shield was made of Vibranium. A special metal only found in one place on your earth?" She asked.  
"Yes, my friend T'Challa rules there. It's called Wakanda." Steve answered.  
"They tried to replicate it and couldn't but made adamantium instead. Both are unbreakable. Then they coated a man named Logan's bones with the adamantium. And he is a super soldier like you?" she asked diving deeper.  
"Yes, we had a super soldier race, each nation took a hand at it. I was America's, Logan was Canada's. Well he was one of Canada's, they have a few. Some ended up better then others and some wont ever just shut up. Russia made Omega Red, and Germany made Red Skull." He said as he walked and ate the ice cream.  
"This Red Skull is your mortal enemy as Ares is mine." She said affirming. He nodded and looked at the park.  
"It's been to long since I walked in a park. It seems like I bounce from one war or invasion to the next." Steve said stopping just taking in the scene. The kids playing ball on the grass, the parents grilling on barbeque pits. The smell of an American Saturday at the park.  
"I feel you, it's been one crisis here after another. Loved ones die and yet I seem to survive to face the next crisis." She said. Steve looked back and knew the look, he had it lately too.  
"So, Batman is human with no powers and every other league member fears him?" Steve quizzed back.  
"No, not every league member fears him. I don't. Cyborg does, so does Shazaam. Green Lantern does too but he won't ever admit it." she said with a cocky smile and fixed her glasses. Steve just laughed.  
"Seriously, the glasses is all it takes, and no one recognizes you?" He says laughing in disbelief.  
"Yes, Superman showed me on our first." She stopped and trailed off.  
"So, you and Superman huh, I can see why." He said keeping his smile, though she heard the joy leaving his tone slightly.  
"No, not this one. My Superman died. This one is him from another world that fell during one of the crisis's I mentioned. He is married and with a child. The boy is sweet." She said looking for hope that their pleasant conversation wasn't completely gone. He couldn't get the words out before the explosion went off a few blocks near the park they were at. Then he reached for her hand.  
"I understand how you feel but hold that thought. This conversation isn't over." He said as he took off in the lead towards the explosion. She followed him, they reached the scene at the same time.

They found a group of soldiers in older armor, armed with swords and shields. Wonder Woman looked around and recognized the older design.  
"Ares! Show thy self and face me" She demanded and all she heard was a woman's voice laughing. "You're like a broken record. Ares here, Ares there. Should just get a room if he's all you think about. She turned and through the soldiers in armor she saw Circe for a moment with a deep crimson red stone like gem in her hands. She disappeared behind her soldiers. They rushed for an attack, a sword came fast at Wonder Woman. Instinctively her arm went up and her arm went up and her bracer deflected the sword. She raised her leg and gave a forceful kick that sent the soldier flying back. Her clothes torn, not meant for combat. She didn't even notice as she gave into her amazon training. A ball of fire came flying her way when Cap jump in front of her and wrapped her up in a hug to protect her.  
"Steve!" she yelled as it hit. To her surprise it only burnt the jacket, his shield was on his back under his jacket. She had forgotten he brought it. He gave her a wink.  
"Let's teach them a lesson, shall we?" Steve asked as he turned and pulled the shield from his back.  
"Let's!" She yelled as she took to the air and dive bombed them.

Captain America found that these new enemies where more focused on her, and why shouldn't they he laughed to himself. She was forged by a god, he was good old fashion American home grown. He moved through the soldiers deflecting the blows and giving his on in return. He took his shield from his back and threw it and it ricocheted through the men bouncing off heads one after the other. It stuck into the ground after the fifth helmet. Wonder Woman flew straight for Circe, they would engage briefly before the god of war separated their duel and teleported to another spot in the combat. Diana would fly after one him each time. Circe with a wave of her hand blasted Diana back into a building, the bricks came crashing down around her and semi buried her in rubble. Before Circe could gloat, Cap's shield slammed into her wrists making her drop the crystal and it hit the ground and shattered releasing an energy in a flash of red light that near blinded every one around. Circe began to take a step towards the Captain when she tilted her head and looked oddly at him.  
"The prophecy never mentioned you, who are you to defy the will of the gods?" She demanded.  
"Lady, I've gone toe to toe with so called gods before. You don't impress me, bring it on." He stated back.

He took off running at her and slide underneath a spell she threw at him. He scooped up his shield in time to block another spell. Then threw the shield at her, it missed her head by inches as she ducked and corrected herself. As she raised her hand and smiled readying another spell the sound of Cap's shield ricocheted off a car and a street pole and crashed directly into the witches back. Captain America walked over to grab his shield and bind the witch when she began to levitate from the ground and cracked her neck and back.  
"I don't care who you are any more, you are not going to live long enough for me to care." Circe said as she stared with hate. That stare went wide with fear as Diana broke free of the rubble and flew into her like a wrecking ball crashing them both into another building. Captain walked over and picked up his shield then rushed over and found Diana walking out with Circe unconscious being dragged by her foot. All Diana could do was laugh and shrug.  
"Welcome to our world, were getting ice cream turns into combat." She said.  
"Feels more like home then you know." Steve answered.

 **next chapter...meeting the Justice League**


End file.
